nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Halito
Halito is part of the NSC World. Language Halitosian, the language of Halito, is a complex language known more commonly as Simlish, the language spoken on the famous computer game called The Sims. Geography Halito consisted originally of two twin islands, just off the Yaponesia archipelago and to the east of what was previously Lolee. After the Great Lolly War between Halito and Lolee however, the Lolee empire was crushed and Halito expanded their territory to include Lolee's former soils. Over the years, Halito has also managed to increase its number of islands by using their traditional method of planting watermelons in the ocean. The capital is Feliz, the name of which reflects the nature of the city (Feliz means happy in Spanish). Feliz is located on the larger of the original twin islands. However, since the expansion of Halito's territory into the mainland, Tyrann is now the largest city and the host of most large-scale events, such as the Nation Song Contest, leaving Feliz as mainly a cultural centre. Tyrann was originally a military base during the Great Lolly War, located amidst the barren wastelands of Lolee. Since most of Lolee consisted of wasteland, Tyrann is the only major city in the area. Although the majority of mainland Halito is desert and wasteland, the coastline still boasts some of the most beautiful vegetation in the world. The Halitosian government is currently campaigning to improve the rest of the mainland, hoping to restore the reputation for breathtaking beauty that the original islands gave the country. History Halito was originally created by a group of rebel Yaponesians who, in defiance of their emperor, threw melons into the sea to create a new island for themselves. They encouraged millions of Yaponesians to do the same, and eventually they created the twin islands that go by the name of Halito. To distance themselves from Yaponesia even more, they proceeded to create their own language, Halitosian, which, although not spoken in other countries, is widely used in Halito itself. As well as Halitosian, other Germanic and Romance languages are spoken. Currency The currency of Halito is the Halitocent, which is unfortunately not accepted in other countries. Halito however accepts only the Halitocent from tourists and therefore travelling people from Yaponesia and Zechonia must exchange their money first at kiosks situated in either Feliz or Tyrann airport, the only two airports in Halito, or at one of the many harbours. Culture Halito is famous for its melons and melon farms are abundant on the islands, but it does also have a large fishing trade. Many types of fish are caught off the coasts and these are traded for meats and luxury items from the people of Zechonia and Yaponesia. There is also the Halito triathlon, which takes place every year on the hottest day. This is a very gruelling event, in which only the most talented and daring Halitosian young men take part. Firstly, they must run the fifty miles from one side of the first island to the other, where they dive into the sea to start the ten mile swim to the second island. Then, once on the second island, they must cycle the seventy miles from one end of the island to the other. At the finish line, they are greeted by a huge crowd and the winner is given the crown of endurance by the previous winner, a very prestigious award. Traditionally there is a special festival held on the evening after the triathlon, to honour the god of heat. Halito's television broadcaster is now known as WATCH, changed recently by president Viktor since the original joke name made by Weird Al was so lame. (Previously DONT WATCH - Dull Or Not, Television Will Always Trap Clueless Halitosians.) Politics Halito is currently under the harsh but fair rule of the patriotic president Viktor Alekseyevich Zolotaryov, who to date has been the longest-standing and most popular of Halito's leaders. Initially Halito was ruled by the ringleaders of the Yaponesian rebels. There were ten of these, and they met up on a regular basis to discuss governmental issues, including the constant irritation of the anti-separation group, a small group of people against the original separation of the Halitosians from the Yaponesian empire. This group frequently pestered the government to introduce elections, so that they might have a chance of getting voted into power, and therefore finally giving them the chance to reunite with Yaponesia. Following a sudden surge of unrest in this unstable climate, Weird Al Yankovic took over the Halitosian government with a band of elite Yaponesian ninjas to aid him. There was a total of 11 deaths, all the members of the old Halitosian government. Weird Al Yankovic became official president of Halito. Weird Al remained in power for some time, but in NSC 30 he mysteriously went missing, and at the time was reported to have fallen to his death from his palace balcony. No-one truly knows what happened to him or where he is, even now. After Weird Al's departure, Halito's first democratic election was held, and Viktor came out Viktor-ious (har har) with 100% of the people's votes in his favour due to unfortunate circumstances which forced the other candidates to stand down. The last count of the population of the Halitosian domain revealed the population to be 4,435,600 and rising slowly. NSC 10 Halito joined NSC on August 1st 2007 and at this point was participating in contests as a microstate. In NSC 10 Halito entered Heute Hahahabe Ich Geburtstag by Die Prinzen. It passed the microstate qualifications and the semi finals to come joint 20th in the finals. Halito at this time was the first in line to be upgraded to a full state, but did not achieve this until NSC 12. Category:Nations Category:Island nations Category:Halito